fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Everything In It's Right Place
Everything In It's Right Place Agent Lee volunteers to go to Other Side to deliver the Prime Univere's files on Jones since he has nothing better to do and everyone else is preoccupied. On the Other Side a woman is attacked by a mugger only to be rescued by a shadowy figure. The figure lets the woman flee but advances on the terrified mugger when he sees the stranger's appearance. Arriving on the Other Side, Lee is roped into a case the Other Side is working on involving the Vigilante. The Other Side denizens are also in a good mood, as the energy from the Bridge is having a restorative effect on their universe; the atmosphere is improving, rifts are sealing, and as a result, Amber zones are being reopened to the public. At the crime scene they discover the mugger's body has been warped beyond recognition while the Vigilante, now wearing the mugger's face, is removing his things from an abandoned church. He flees when some workers sent to work on deactivating the Amber get unusual readings. Entering the church they find the basement is full of mutilated bodies and heads. Arriving at the church, Lincoln and the Fringe team investigate. Altlivia finds evidence that someone or something was living down there and she and her Lincoln realize the creature fled because the Amber was being unsealed. While examining a body, Lincoln finds a puncture mark in its palate and develops a theory. He asks alternate Astrid to run a scan to find out times of death for the bodies and match them up with camera sightings of the victims. The team is shocked to find that the victims are showing up on the cameras days after their deaths. Agent Lee declares they are dealing with a Shapeshifter. At a soup kitchen the vigilante shapeshifter sits down to eat when another homeless man points out a wound on his neck. The wound looks like a tumorous mass and the panicked shapeshifter flees. Colonel Broyles is skeptical of Lee's claims that the vigilante is a shapeshifter as Jones has no reason to send one of them out to attack criminals. He says Agent Lee is just obsessing since his partner was killed by a Shapeshifter. Agent Lee points out the wounds on the victims match the biomechanical shapeshiters' M.O.'s in the Prime Universe. After they leave, Broyles contacts alternate Nina to inform her the "mistake" is still alive and she sends an assassin out to deal with it. Elsewhere, the shapeshifter attacks a drug den where he pins down a drug dealer unaware that a second one is hiding in the next room. Holding his victim down, the shapeshifter then helps a tentacle-like appendage emerge from his mouth which latches on to the other man's pallet and starts feeding. The second dealer calls the police and Fringe team intercept and blockade the area. Lincoln is separated from the group and attacked by the shapeshifter, who suprisingly spares Lincoln's life and then is quickly captured by the team. Broyles informs Nina who gets the assassin in position. Curious about the Shapeshifter sparing him, Lee convinces Altivia to let him talk to it to get information about Jones and the other Shapeshifters. Looking through its stolen goods, he finds a picture of a boy and wonders aloud if the creature was keeping trophies of its victims. The silent shapeshifter then speaks, saying the picture belongs to him and Lee speculates if the creature was a father before Jones got to him. The creature -- who is called Canaan -- says the boy was his girlfriend's son but they both left him and then acted like he never existed. All he ever wanted was to be remembered, or at least missed by someone and Jones aproached him promising to make him special and the first of a new breed. Lincoln realizes that the creature is a prototype shapeshifter, but Jones abandoned him when he turned out flawed. Aside from his vampiric need to survive on DNA, he still has his humanity and is not mindlessly obedient. Lee tries to convince Canaan that he doesn't have to protect Jones as the scientist sees him only as a failed experiment, but Canaan dosen't believe him. The team prepares to move Canaan only to be ambushed by the assassin from the roof. No one can get a clear shot until Altliva hits him with a near impossible shot, though not before he hits Altlincoln in the chest. As his counterpart is rushed to hospital, Licoln angrily confronts Canaan pointing out the attack was meant for him. He tells the confused and destraught creature it has to now chose between being his own man or a broken puppet. At a secret base alternate Nina oversees the conversion of more shapeshifters as the assassin returns. He tells her he took care of Canaan, but he is angry that Altlivia nearly killed him in the process, to Nina's amusement. Suddely alarms go off as the base's computer detects a hack and Nina realizes too late that the man in front of her is actually the prototype shapeshifter. She tries to flee, but is caught by Fringe agents. Exploring the base the team comes across much useful information on Jones's operation, the most significant find being a tracking grid of all active shapeshifters. During this time, word get to the team that Alternate Lincoln did not survive his injuries, wich devastates Altlivia. Lincoln takes Canaan over the bridge to meet with Peter and Walter to see if they can undo the damage caused by Jones's experiments on him and give him a new home in the Prime Universe.